


He is Pretty

by asronan



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Football, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Sports, American Football, Author is in a lot of work distress, Braime - Freeform, Brienne is BABBIE, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/M, I still dont get american football, Idiots in Love, JUST CALL IT RUGBY!! WTF, Jaime is dumb, Jealous Jaime Lannister, Slow Burn, Take a shot everytime Brienne thought Jaime is pretty, less sport more braime, my stupid OTP, story has been living in my head RENT FREE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27508018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asronan/pseuds/asronan
Summary: Jaime confessed to her while they were still standing on the field grass after practice.It would rain soon.-A Sports College/University AU-
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 34
Kudos: 197





	1. Before

**Author's Note:**

> I really want more college AU in everything I consumed. So I make one because I really love this AU despite only have a smidge of an idea.
> 
> Also me and my kdramas references as a tittle but no correlation ~..~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before the confession.

** Before  **

**Jaime** confessed to her while they were still standing on the field grass after practice.

It would rain soon.

The sky was grey although it was still early. A storm was coming as they were just finished clearing the field from cones, tackle wheels, and dummies.

It was their punishment for getting into a fight with Sunspear league.

His confession came after their one and a half years of friendship. 

One and a half before that, Brienne was only a freshman. New, fresh from Tarth, an island of Stormlands, an Art History major with a minor in Sociology. Sports scholarship holder for Kings Landing's football team; the second girl after a Mormont to be in coed/not-so-coed (KLU let girls into its football team because it would make buzz) a decade ago. 

College was a fresh start for her. 

She pushed all of her painful memories of high school; all those bullying, abandonment, micro-aggression behind. Years of highschool taught her the lack of her appearance didn't matter as long she worked hard. Didn't matter if she was ugly and too tall even for a man, with limp straw blonde hair she had cut it short to make it easier to play football, limbs muscled from her physical activities, only daughter of the proud Sewlyn. She was still a girl and in this world, she has to work hard to prove herself.

And she did.

Tarth has been her family's island for centuries, yet her family was not as rich as Baratheon or the others in the mainland. The island relied on the fishing and tourism industry with the addition of wool production. The people there were modest and content with their lives.

She wished she could be like them. But she longed for changes and a sense of something that she could love freely. Her school only offered a scholarship for football and most kids that could do sport would try their luck. 

In high school, she had A's and B' in her studies, compared to other students, she did exceptionally well. Outside of football, She excelled in swimming and judo too. Those sports were the haven for her while football (especially Connington and Hunt) made her practices unbearable, with verbal abused and worst with the bet through her senior year. But even the couldn't deny that she was good.

Connington and the other boys bullied her all their lives in school but they knew she was their ace, and they rely on her to be in a good mood on game days.

Luckily for her, hard work paid off. A KLU representative (coach Mormont) saw her at one of the games and offered her to join KLU. She didn't know how big it was until she stepped into the university.

For Brienne of Tarth, the college was a clean cloth. No one she knew from Tarth was here and from where she scrolled through the school website, no one from her previous football team was here too. She hoped her tall demeanour and hulky face would cower people away. She was a big girl and would not let people bully her anymore.

And with zero wish on her life would get better than necessary was a good expectation, she thought.

She expected people stranded her once they knew her ugly appearance didn't mean she had a bright and interesting personality. She expected herself to be forgettable, that she would be just one alumnus that graduated from KLU.

She expected to be friendless too.

That _didn't_ happen.

Her zero expectation on college experiences changed once she has friends and her still undying crush for a guy came back in her life.

She met two pretty girls Margaery Tyrell and Sansa Stark. She met Margaery and Sansa at a college ice-breaking party for the freshmen when some guy tried to harass them. Brienne, utilising her hulking statue just stared down at the man that the two pretty girls have surrounded her ever since.

She expected both Margery and Sansa to get tired of her homely face and shy nature after weeks being with her, but the girls always sought her at the dining hall after class and never forced her to do things that made her uncomfortable. 

They were nice and she felt weird that people do find her _'friend-able'_. The girls _ooos_ and _aaas_ at her when they came to watched her practice. They even volunteered to be in a group with her for one class they shared or let Brienne took the lighter work for their term papers because of her tight schedule. As long she would make the final checkup and edits. 

Then, Margaery's brother came, Loras- who was in her football team, playing as Wide-Receiver like her- and brought his friend, Renly Baratheon. And she had hope.

Brienne knew Renly. He was a football player from Stromland high. Quit after he got into KLU.

Brienne had a crush on him. 

She met her at one of her games when she didn't manage to score and Connington pushed her out of spite that she hit the grass hard. Renly was there and helped her on her feet.

"An asshole that one." He said, she could barely nod. 

_Renly was cute._

Even when the rumour circled for years about him, now, in front of her, flesh and blood, still cute, she _still_ had a crush on him. She knew whom she liked, yet, she still liked him.

She knew how she looked like, so she kept this crush inside her heart.

Now her college experiences were almost normal like everyone. And she didn't wish for more.

Then Jaime Lannister came. The Kingslayer as so many called him.

It was a new season of her Junior year when he did. She heard he got suspended for a year after fighting with a former KLU's team Captain, Aerys Targaryen that made the turbulence captain couldn't play anymore. Some said Aerys did hard drugs, others allege harassments he did around campus surfaced as he left the school. No one knew what was about for him to get kicked out from his team with confidence that no scouts wanted him. The last time she heard that the guy was drunk driving and fell into a ravine and died at the age of 26.

Jaime Lannister walked with a confidence that she wished she had. Coach Mormont introduced him to the new player (Brienne, Jon, & Podrick) to him. Both Jon and Podrick were kind enough since both of the fellow freshmen were somewhat her coursemates for a few classes and a little fidgety. Jon being Sansa's cousin did help with the first encounter.

Like everyone, she knew that name Jaime Lannister as a football player. _Everyone_ who wants to join the KLU football team does. He was a junior, a Business and Economics major or _something?_ Apparently, it was his second year of being a Junior too due to the suspension.

Him, as the rumours were true, was extremely good looking; shiny golden hair, green piercing eyes, smile so witty with a body of a great football player. He was like Apollo or Zeus. Did help that he came from old money too. The Lannisters practically owned King's Landing and KLU.

He was _prissy_ pretty too.

On a not-so-true rumour part, more like ridiculous, circled that he was sleeping with his twin sister; Cersei Lannister, who was extremely beautiful, not sure what she majored in, President of the Kappa Kappa Pi.

The first word that came from his pretty mouth to her was; "You're a girl?!" with a genuine shock tone.

It wasn't the worst insult she heard. But, it was triggering, to say at least. She hasn't gotten mocked for months that she could feel her cheeks went red. "Yes, I am." her tone was harsh, obvious she was angry as she turned and marched away from Jaime after.

A one-sentence insult wouldn't make her hate him. Yet it felt like Jaime _wanted_ her to hate him.

He was annoying and always there where she didn't want him too. Every moment if they were in the same landscape, he would go and talk to her. Jesting, trying to make her laugh with his borderline offensive jokes, calling her _Tough Tarth_ , admitted he had no proper noun in his brain to make a nickname that rhyme with Tarth. Shameless _and_ annoying.

She couldn't avoid him if she wanted to, and by the Sevens, she _wanted to_. Jaime and Brienne, quarterback and line-breaker, tight until convocation.

During practices, Jaime would be on the offence side and she, defence. And it was many times of her trying and _sometimes_ succeeding tackling Jaime to the ground. But the guy was strong and one hell of a good quarterback. When she managed to stop his track, Jaime would say; "Nice job, Tough Tarth!" and pulled her on the ground with him. When she didn't, he would yell stupid things like; _'Use your smartypants brain, Tough Tarth!'_ or _'Come on, tackle me down! Roll me on the ground. I know you are a tough woman.'_ with his stupid smile that she wanted to kick his arse for it.

If they didn't practice offence/defence, he would annoyingly yell if her steps were wrong or she didn't properly move ten yards. Through their first season together, and although she found him infuriating, she couldn't deny that they made an _excellent_ duo. They moved on the field as if they were dancing, heads focused on their tournaments, hands holding the ball, eyes would eventually finding each other. If was more to _him_ than her, Jaime relied on her a lot during their games.

Jaime pats her roughly on the back when she helped him score or she did something that made the team win as a Wide-Receiver if they played offence. More pats when she played Line-breaker. The back hits started to get frequent once she scored a touchdown and made KLU Kingsguards win and qualify into the semi-finals.

**\------**

**"Maybe** he likes you?" Sansa suggested after practice when Brienne let out how annoying Jaime was to her that day. He was particularly prickly because he volunteered as a lin breaker and suggested Brienne as a quarterback. It was a lot of tackled and his stupid smirk at her after. "Now, I know why you like to tackle me." He looked so smug while Brienne groaned in pain knowing she would have bruises tomorrow.

Sansa, Renly and Brienne hung out at the Stark house near the stadium they played. Catelyn Stark, Sansa's mother was one of the KLU's counsellors and part-time medic for the team since his infirmary was the closest to the field. Brienne liked that woman, who was stern yet kind. She was technically Brienne's unpaid therapist since she would go to her office during bad days and talk to her while she was checking the stocks of reevaluating her patients/students' condition after hours.

Brienne decided to hang out with Sansa when Jaime invited all their teammates to Hot Pie's for his treat that day. Preferring her non-player friends than that annoying pretty boy. Loras followed Jaime since he was hungry and promised them to bring back food.

Brienne chuckled at Sansa's innocent suggestion. "Sansa, we're talking about him. Jaime likes _me_? Have you _seen_ how utterly pretty he is?"

"You think he is pretty," Sansa said.

"Well, he is pretty but I don't like him and he _definitely_ doesn't like me." And she liked someone else. Someone here.

Renly rolled his eyes. "That's a fuck up way to show you like someone." Brienne agreed with Renly.

She would agree with anything Renly said at this point, really.

As the new year changed into the middle of the year, Jaime has become from an annoying presence in her life to that one acquaintance that she was ' _okay_ ' with during practices. They needed to be neutral to each other at least. A Quarterback cannot function without his Wide-Receiver after all. They would discuss strategies and correct each other if they were wrong and she made sure her occurrences with him were as curt and short as possible.

She never thought about him that much. Nor want to talk to him that much either. Not even after the rumours about him and his twin were true and Brienne saw with her own two eyes.

It was one month before their semi-final game with the Bloody Mummers, she remembered because it was raining quite heavily (and also because it was traumatising). They had to stop the practice on that day and when everyone was happily going to the lockers to shower, Brienne had to wait before anyone left to take her turn- since there was no shower rooms for girls near the field- a normal thing for her that sometimes she just walked to her dorm to shower instead of waiting.

She didn't know why the Sevens showed her this secret of Jaime, cause she didn't want to get involved. 

She only needed a place to wait and to read her book, and the bleachers near the shower hall’s entrance seemed to be the perfect place.

But she bumped into Jaime under there, who was kissing a girl. Or the girl kissing _him_.

Cersei Lannister.

His gorgeous twin, who he shared the same golden hair and piercing green eyes. Who was absolutely pretty. Cersei's back facing her, her body mushed with him with Cersei pushed Jaime on the railing, almost rattling the bleachers. Their kisses were hectic and rushed, sloppy. It looked like it hurt too.

She felt her stomach drop.

_Disgusted_.

She stood there for a moment. Too shocked to move. Even after Jaime's emerald pools moved and saw her hulking frame, book clutched on her chest. He looked at her with shame in his eyes and as if he was pleading her to run before it was too late. Yet she stood until the two Lannister twins broke their kisses and Cersei slapped Jaime.

She managed to stop her gasping and moved before Cersei could turn around and saw her.

She knew it would be awkward for them after. It was not like they weren't awkward before. 

Jaime came to practice the next day with a bruise on his cheek. He assured that anyone who asked that he fell from his bed. His annoyance to her died down after too as Brienne actively avoided him.

She was good at it. Avoiding. Running away.

Instead of seeing Jaime and discussing the way they played like usual, she would go to Loras and even Addam Marbrand for their opinions. Sometimes even Jon and Podrick, which they would go to the nearest diner, Hot Pie's, to eat and discussed their classes and projects too. It was bad when Addam and Jaime sometimes would come to eat after practice and she could feel he was staring at her from the back of her head boringly.

It weirdly upset Brienne. Upset at _herself_ that she was avoiding him as if she was jealous. It annoyed her more because they were good together as a team. After all, they were willing to talk about their weaknesses and correct each other and yelled at each other if they needed to. 

She had so many questions for him yet she knew she was not eligible enough to ask. He was just an acquaintance after all.

Why was she like this? 

They didn't even talk before nor on the day when KLU Kingsguards versus Bloody Mummer of Riverrun to get into finals. 

Brienne wasn't in her best game. Her friends and _Renly_ was there- and he _hated_ football after was forced to play in high school- she was nervous and Jaime and she wasn't in a good communication phase to be a good team. She felt jarring without his views and his critics as if the strongest part of herself was losing their mojo. She was too focused _and_ out of touch all at once.

The Mummers was a dirty team. They played harsh and cruel and didn't care if they hurt someone. That even Brienne, being strong she was and used to dirty tactics, got pushed and tackled so many times she knew she had bruises and cuts on her face despite the helmet.

They were tied at the last moment and Brienne was nearly tackled again on her side by a player named Biter. She saw an opening and threw the ball to Jon and him to Loras and readied herself for the impact.

Yet before Biter attacked her, Jamie came from nowhere and tackled him. They almost got a red card and Jaime got his wrist twisted.

It was stressful because it was a month and two weeks before their finals with Greyjoy Krakens.

Although they won, KLU Kingsguards knew their star quarterback and reliable line breaker were in bad mood. So all of them showered and took their leave, some suggested meeting at the diner to eat. Jaime joined them while Brienne left to finish her assignment.

It went on like that until, finally, Jaime snapped at her. Jaime was advised to rest all month but he still came to practice with his wrist plastered and wrapped. Making everyone was already uncomfortable with the Kingslayer more uncomfortable. Making people feel bad or annoyed or both at him for pushing himself too hard for no reason.

It was after their practice hours and Brienne was finally getting her turn in the shower room. 

It was a long day of brutal practice that she longed to put herself in the small tub in the middle of the shower hall. KLU has all the equipment; including an indoor mini pool in the shower hall, private shower rooms, a sauna- yet, not a single girls locker room for football players. It was almost 7:30 when she finally got the chance to soak.

She was having a peaceful time, scrubbing all the dirt on her body, and water was warm during the fall season. 

Then, Jaime came. 

Only a towel wrapped around his waist and confidently half-naked. She yelped. He looked haggard, almost like he was fainting despite looked like a God. Then, she remembered he was doing all the heavy workouts during practice even after Coach Mormont threatened him to put him on the bench during finals. His only answer was, "Will you?" with all his cocky arrogance.

"Can you wait until I finish?" Her voice trembled out of embarrassment.

"No," he said and took off his towel. She managed to squeak before turned her head away. When she heard he sighed, she turned to him angrily. He has already dipped himself in the water, which already turned grime and muddy.

"What is your problem?" She resented.

Despite his long hair hiding half of his face, Brienne swore his eyes were piercing, shining at her. His plastered hand was placed on the edge of the pool for it to not get wet. He was breathing heavily and the dirt from them practising on the wet grass made him look edgier. He was really pretty despite all.

She couldn't tell if he was exhausted or angry. Or both.

He blinked at her question, "You're not talking to me. We won thin against the Mummers. Our game glory winnings rely on us talking." His voice was almost like a growl when he finally said it.

She blinked back. "I have nothing to talk to you about." It was not like she was friends with him. 

He chuckled. "But you do have a lot to say with Jon and Podrick." As if he said he was more interesting than both of them combined. "You hang out with them a lot lately."

"We three shared the same classes." She didn't know why she tried to justify her action. "Of course, I have a lot of things to talk about." She said truthfully.

The already awkward atmosphere becomes more awkward as the second goes by. Her mind and body couldn't function well at the moment. She didn't know how she could get out of here. Her towel was behind her, hanging on the railing of the wall. She needed to move a few inches to be able to reach it.

"You should get your head in the game." He said after a while.

She stared at him back eagerly. "I did." 

"I know you didn't. I _know_ how you play."

"Well, then I'm sorry for getting distracted." Luckily, she did manage to reach her towel. Maybe her height wasn't a curse after all. Now, she needed to think about how to get out of here when both of them are naked.

"You know that Renly likes men right?" That made her stop her plan.

Her lips thinned. "So?"

"That he would not like you even if you look like one."

She didn't need to hear that from anyone, especially from this asshole. "Oh, screw you Kingslayer." 

Fuck him now since she got up and hastily wrapped herself with the towel. Since she looked like a guy, he wouldn't care less. As if he wasn't the most fucked up one in the room. She started to move from the pool. She wanted out from here. 

What was this guy's problem? 

What was it because? She paused and turned to him. He looked somehow shocked and the cold room made his cheeks slightly red. She sighed and clutched the towel on her harder. "Listen, alright. I don't want trouble. And about you and Cersei. I will not tell anyone. I never told anyone for weeks."

"What makes you think it is about Cersei?" He said after a while of blinking and get back from whatever thoughts he had.

"Then?" 

"It's about you."

Her stomach churned. "What did I do?"

"You never like me."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do. You found me pretentious, stupid and the shameful Kingslayer like everyone else. Especially after what you saw of Cersei and me. You're disgusted by me."

"Should I not be disgusted then?" She countered back. 

Jaime went quiet again.

Gods, he looked like a sad but pretty golden retriever when he went quiet.

Everyone with a sense of morality would be disgusted by it. "Look, it's your issue and I frankly don't care. It's fucked up, and I suggest counselling, our medic? Dr Stark from the psych department is nice and I hope you are well, but I don't care." That came out as a whisper.

"It was the last time." He said.

"What?"

"The day you saw us, I decided to end it and got a slap as a parting gift."

"Oh." She acknowledged. "Good for you then. Now, you can excuse me." She walked through the water as fast as she could with the towel clutched tightly and her legs bare.

Jaime laughed. She stopped. "You're the first person who called me Kingslayer to my face." He laughed out loud. His laughed are harsh, angry.

He didn't want to let her go. "Do you know why I got suspended for a year?" But his voice is desperate, sorry.

Jaime did get a sordid reputation over the Aerys case. But people forget. Aerys was dead. And Brienne really didn't need him to justify to her of all people.

Yet she didn't move, standing awkwardly in the water, slight shivering due to the cold air, cheeks, nose, neck and shoulders slightly red. She didn't care but she wanted to hear.

"Aerys was crazy. He bullied and hazed his new frat members from godforsaken every semester. Do you see the scar on Sandor? Drogo’s nose? It was him, waking Sandor up with an old torch he found during hazing. Drogo, he knocked him out with a bat. And drugs.

"All of the team knew about the drugs he sold and used but none of us was brave enough to fight him. He has the power that even my family would consider too much.

"You see, he was the definition of fucked up. He liked to burn things too, and one day I saw him in the shower hall after practice. I spent a year seeing him attack people, girls especially, hard. I heard one time a girl managed to escape him at a party because she didn’t drink the beer he gave her and she lived in the dorm.

"I frankly didn't care as long it was not me he bothered but then one day I just can't anymore." He gulped. "I was waiting for my sister and she was late, fucking Gods know who and I saw his in the locker room. He had a bag with him. He called equipment, his gold; torches, gasoline bottles, oil. 

“I confronted him, I knew he was going to do something bad and he admitted he wanted to burn down the whole dormitory of the girl who escaped him that night. The dorm you live in now. He was fucking serious. I've seen things he did. People he hurt.

I tried to stop him, I tried calmly but he attacked me so I had to defend myself. He was a talented player and a nasty fighter so I took the nearest thing I could find which was his switchblade he pointed at my eye. So I retaliated and stabbed him on his hand and shoulder and whenever I could as he choked me, punching me."

Brienne knew she looked ridiculous clutching her towel to her small breasts with her legs still in the water. Jaime stared at her still. "How does my story go? Come, cuss me out, punch me or kiss me or call me a fucking asshole. Something."

When she finally had her voice she asked, "Then why were you the one who got suspended? Why Aerys can roam free and not be in jail for the attempted arsonist and murder? How is it no one knows?"

"My father didn't want it to bigger deal than it already was and Aerys is already fucked up enough that he would never play again. I got suspended and will not receive jail time because I was a minor, barely a month before I turn 18. And I refused to tell anyone about this since no one ever believed me. I had caused a lot of trouble to my team, my father, my family. Cersei thought I was stupid to act, that I should let go. Do you think I would risk it more?" Jaime laughed.

"Kingslayer. The stupidest one of the Lannister. Using his daddy's money to achieve everything he wants. Fucking his sister, loyal to her while she fucks everything alive behind his back." He shivered violently and smashed his plastered hand against the edge of the pull to climb out.

He looked sick, his eyes were looking everywhere like he was dizzy. Brienne caught him before he could fall.

"Help! Somebody!" She shouted but panicking realising it was after hours.

She grunted.

Brienne wrapped the towel around her tight and avoiding looking at his groin, she too wrapped the towel tightly on his waist before carrying him. She was lucky to have this big body at this moment and could carry Jaime to the infirmary, which was smartly built near the football field. She saw Catelyn and yelled for her to help. The counsellor didn't question why both of them were in towels.

When Brienne came back with herself dressed and both of her stuff and Jaime's in her duffle bags, Catelyn already arranged for Jaime to lay on the bed and gave him a drip. With neutral tone but stern and questioning eyes, Catelyn informed that;

"He's sick and he pushed himself too much. Ah, he woke up just now for a while, asking for you. I explained and found out he hasn't eaten more than 15 hours." The woman clicked her tongue. "Lannisters."

Because Catelyn liked Brienne, being a lovely friend to Sansa and aloof Jon, she gave the infirmary's key to Brienne for her to close it down after Jaime was well enough to wake up.

She didn't plan to stay, expected Jaime to wake but his pretty statue now looked so vulnerable. She tried to call any of his family members. She tried to call Mr Tywin Lannister with his name saved as _'Monopolist Sociopath'_. His secretary, Kevan Lannister, his uncle, answered. She tried to be curt and explain that Jaime fainted and Kevan promised to inform Tywin later and then hung up after Brienne gave her name.

Then Cersei, that was saved as _'Monopolist Sociopath #2'_. His sister was somewhere loud that she answered with a languid, intoxicated voice. "Don't fucking call until you realised you sorry you left me fucker!" and hung up.

By the Sevens, his family members are horrendous!

She then scrolled through his phone and found 'Brother'. Tyrion answered voice excited then turned worried when Brienne spoke instead of Jaime. 

Tyrion asked why that Jaime didn't come home yet. He promised that they would watch a movie together. Tyrion sounded like he was about to cry too.

Brienne panicked and assured Tyrion that Jaime was okay and she promised to bring her home after she explained what was going on. She advised for Tyrion to sleep and promised that Jaime would be home the next morning.

So Brienne decided that she may as well stay by his side since no one would.

She was reading a journal article on co-dependency for her psychology class when Jaime woke up an hour later. He turned to Brienne who was sitting by his side and squinted. "Are you really here?"

"You fainted. And you haven't eaten for 15 hours."

Jaime dizzily grumbled. "Sorry about that." Brienne placed her palm on his forehead to check his temperature. He was still warm. He had a ghost smile on him and he wanted to talk. Brienne insisted for him to rest instead.

"Rest, Lannister. Then you need to eat."

"Jaime." he said, "My name's Jaime."

**\------**

**A** fter that, they went back like usual. Well, as normal as- _two people who had a bath together and one fainted and one had to carry him to the infirmary with only a towel_ -type of normal. After Jaime woke up that evening, Brienne drove him home, which was near KLU, and dropped him off, making sure he got inside before she stomped the gas.

They came to practices and talked, discussed. Verbally fought and cooled off and practised and improved. Left practice. Repeat.

Still, they weren't friends, only have a mutual understanding.

Not until the party that Kappa Zeta Lambda (Addam' frat) had after they won their final against Greyjoy Krakens.

It was all thanks to Jaime's timely touchdown after Brienne threw the ball to him. It was a clean throw, with the Krakens' eyes all on Loras, thinking Brienne would throw to him.

She genuinely didn't want to go. Although it was technically a celebration for their winnings.

Although they won, she didn't feel anything. She always felt like that. It was always the men who got praised and glory. It was Jaime, Addam, Loras, Sandor and Podrick who they held upon their shoulders to the locker room. It was them pouring expensive champagne on. It was they who got the chants.

She didn't mind.

She didn't mind even at the party, Loras announced to the crowd that he could finally openly say he was in love with Renly, which he promised himself to do after they won the finals. Everyone cheered and partied and she could hear 'I knew they were a thing!!' and 'Obvious.'

She didn't mind and then she saw Loras kissed Renly. The way she wanted to kiss be kissed. The way she wanted someone to kiss her.

Oh, gods, she wanted to cry.

Even though she knew it would be a one-sided crush forever, it still hurt.

She didn't know where to go. She couldn't get back to her comfy dorm just yet because her friends would be worried and she promised she should stay at least an hour before she left. It was barely 20 minutes.

She made herself as small as possible and walked around holding a cola, not in the mood for a beer. With her head already planning to watch some movies tonight and stayed up to finish her term paper, Brienne eventually got outside and sat in front of the porch.

Maybe she should watch a thriller. Considering fantasy. Or maybe she needed to log off and read a book.

"I tried to find you everywhere in this shitty mansion." A nice set of shoes stopped in front of her.

Jaime took a seat beside her. He was so close that their shoulders brushed. "Sorry for your loss."

His announcement was not as hurtful as she expected. She found it almost funny that she chuckled before chugging her cola. "Thanks for the heads up." She referred to him telling her that Renly was gay.

"You know it before I tell you. You just deny it all along."

She stared at him. Jaime didn't shave that night. He had stubble on his jaw. He was both very handsome and so pretty. Sometimes, Brienne admitted that he was prettier than Cersei.

Brienne shrugged. "He was the only one who was kind to me." A stupid reason for having a crush on someone.

He understood. "You can't choose who you love after all."

Brienne continued to finish her cola as she looked up at the night sky. The presence of him without dialogue calmed her. She didn't feel like she wanted to cry anymore.

"You know, Bri."

"Bri?" She arched her eyebrow.

He smirked. "Your name is two syllables. Too long."

"Oh, you mocked me with 'Tough Tarth' wasn't too long?"

He knitted his brows, confused. "What makes you think it was a mock? I made it specifically for you in terms of endearment." She wrinkled her nose and looked at him judging. "Should I call you 'J' or 'Jackass Jaime'?"

Jaime cringed. "Please don't. 'J' sounds like a stripper. 'Jackass Jaime' Sounds like an incel." She almost laughed.

"Then stop calling me 'Tough Tarth'."

"I will not. I like it."

"Go to hell, dude." Jaime chuckled at that.

He chuckled until he ran out of breath. "I just want to tell you that, Bri, I started to go to the counselling that you suggested."

She didn't realise her harsh offence was a suggestion. But, she clapped for him. "Good for you then. How was Cat?"

"She is not a fan of my family apparently but I like her enough. I met her three times already. She even offered me to have more advanced counselling with another therapist."

"That's good." She finally smiled. "I'm glad."

He looked back at her, looking stunned like he discovered something on her homely face. It was quick before he stood up hastily and cleared his throat. Maybe she was projecting, he was a pretty guy. And it was almost 1 AM after the finals. The music was still loud. Brienne wondered how the Campus Police were still not here yet.

"Are you tired?" Jaime asked, while playfully balanced himself on his feet, back and forth.

Brienne stated the obvious. "After beating the Kraken? Well, yeah."

"Are you sleepy?"

She bit her lower lip. She shook her head.

"Hungry?"

"A bit."

"Want to go and eat something at Hot Pie's?"

She considered for a second, "Yeah, cool, let's go."


	2. Touchdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In KLU, boys weren't allowed to enter the girl dormitories. A reasonable rule but with Jaime, there was no rule. Which was why he was now in front of her, looking pretty as always and huffing like he ran to get here. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take a shot when the word 'pretty' appeared. 
> 
> It's a lot ^^

**Touchdown**

**Brienne** was simultaneously studying and eating when someone hit her table. 

She was used to having the season and facing midterms at the same time. KLU seemed to like getting on her nerves the closer she was to her graduation. It was barely two days ago when they won over Night’s Watch for their semi-finals. The next day, she had a paper.

She said her goodbyes to her teammates as she ran to her dorm. Didn't bother to shower after nor joining the victory dinner at Hot Pie's.

Luckily for her, she did manage to cover the Dorne's part quite a lot the night before.

Art History 3 was a pain in the arse.

In KLU, boys weren't allowed to enter the girl dormitories. A reasonable rule but with Jaime, there was no rule. Which was why he was now in front of her, looking pretty as always and huffing like he ran to get here. 

It was almost 7 PM and there weren't many pupils in the hall. But the ones who were in, turned secretly or obviously their heads to Jaime, already expected him to be there like almost every day he would. Brienne noticed that few of their girls looked fresh almost the same time Jaime would barge into the hall to find her; which would be around earliest near six and latest by eight.

"Do you?" He asked. 

"What?" She was still slurping the borscht while her other hand occupied with her Critical Discourse Analysis notes. She already revised all of it, just needed to re-read important parts before she went to bed and rose early to revise again before her paper tomorrow morning. "Do you accept Wilding's invitation after the game?"

Brienne blinked at his question. Jaime continued to stare. His eyes were gaze on her lips but quickly gazed back into her eyes. Except, he was trying too hard to hold her gaze, acting way too serious for a stupid question.

Brienne almost wanted to stab him. "No, I did have a paper the next day," She reminded him. "Remember? It was Elia Martell's class too." Why did she always bother to answer Jaime’s stupid questions? Especially when it comes to guys who looked at her or talked to her longer than normal? 

After the game, Tormund Giantsbane was leaning on the main door to the parking lot. He was waiting for her and asked her to get dinner with him when she ran to get to her dorm to study. He was persistent too. Even when the exhaustion deluded her. She did crave a hot meal that night. But, Arts History 3. That subject was the bane of her existence. 

Jaime's tensed shoulders relaxed. He took a seat in front of her and took her borscht. "So, you didn't accept his invitation to the date?" He asked again, needing strong confirmation and ate her food. " _Fuck_ , this is sour. I tasted better borscht." He pointed the spoon at her. “I should bring you to my aunt’s husband’s restaurant. They’re weird but they made good food.”

She leaned her side, trying to stare at his eyes and not his lips, which was distracting when there was a purple stain of the borscht at the edge. "It was a date?" 

He scoffed at her cluelessness. Eyes narrowed as he swallowed the soup; "He has been gawking at you for the entire game." He smacked his lips as he tasted the soup. "He probably never saw a girl in a major league."

"Well, lucky me for being focused for the entire game and made touchdowns for us to win then." She took back her food and her spoon from him. The borscht was a little bit too sour but she was hungry after her paper for Art History 3 just mere 24 hours ago.

"So it's true? That you rejected him?" He asked again.

She shrugged. She didn't _technically_ rejected or promise him. “Arts History 3 was a pain to remember. Luckily, I studied the lore part of Dorne a lot." Her answer was reasonable and the truth. He probably didn't see her left the locker room when the boys had so much adrenaline from winning. She really wanted to get at least a 3.5 GPA and a B for Art History 3.

Also, she wasn't brave enough to go on an outing with some guy she barely knew after he tried to tackle her during the games way too many times. She never went out alone with a guy at all unless it was Jaime.

"Good," He nodded slightly, "The Wilding's a creep anyways."

"His name is Tormund." She corrected it while going back to her notes. 

The game versus the Night's Watch was a tough one. 

Night's Watch barely had any proper strategies for the game. They used a lot of attack tactics, and luckily for them, they played defence. The team didn’t play nasty and they were practically very respectable when they lost to Kingsguard. Yet, they were huge and tough to tackle whenever they had the ball. 

So Kingsguard depended a lot on Brienne and Jaime to have a good game.

They won in the end. 

Continuing chewing, she tried to focus on the Essos being exploited for oil while the natives were treated as second citizens. All because their government likes money more than the people. _How could she connect this with the imperialism of Lannisport decades ago?_

Jaime tapped his fingers on the table, calling her to look up.

He stared at her. That _way_ again.

Jaime's tone was accusing when he finally spoke. Quite a while after the stare; "He's big and gruff. You don't find him... cute?" 

"No." She said truthfully. _I like pretty boys._ She had come to the fact with that months ago. 

_I like you._

But Jaime was her friend.

A year and a half after the party, star quarterback Jaime Lannister- already scouted by Westerosi’s Dragons to play professionally. Well, before his father dragged him to corporate (father and son signed a contract so it was **_fine_ ** )-, and ace Line-Breaker, Brienne of Tarth- would start her internship as an art curator under Olenna Tyrell's museum of Westeros on November, quitting football after college- are _best friends._

They were _damn_ good together too. Two-years football championship across Westeros College league, scouts' favourite team to watch. Both Jaime and Brienne being on the front page of the school website for the 'Sports and scholarship' section for half of a semester now.

Sometimes, when they eat together at Hot Pies, discussing intense things about a tv show or a movie that they both like (X Files and Pacific Rim), Brienne couldn't believe she wanted to punch Jaime for being annoying and insufferable during her freshman year.

Jaime was so beautiful. And it was her fault to think that pretty people deserved her hate because surely, one pretty as Jaime must be a total dickhead.

And he was a dickhead. He really was, but it had taken a relatively short time for her to see that Jaime Lannister was kind. It was an arrogant sort of kindness he strove very hard to mask at all times. He was kind to his dwarf brother whom he loved quite a lot. Any places they go, Jaime would buy something for his brother- usually frozen foods or a t-shirt. And he was especially kind to his teammates also. He was patient with Pod and amused the aloof Jon. 

There were other things, too. He was smart, although he needed Brienne's help to pass his exams. He was candour, despite he unintentionally offended people with his truth. He was a good person hiding behind a pretty face, sarcasm, and Lannister arrogance. She fell a little more for him.

But like Renly, that would never happen.

While Renly was gay, it was obvious why Jaime couldn't.

Jaime was beautiful and Brienne was ugly.

Unless their gender-swapped, it wouldn’t happen as she was no beauty and he was no prince.

It made it harder to not fall for him when Jaime was still single after Cersei.

Because Brienne couldn't lie. She liked it. Even only as friends, she could spend time with him a lot without worrying about his girlfriend being jealous or her not respecting boundaries.

Still, Brienne wondered why he was so disinterested and single.

He wasn't hung up with Cersei. The amount of therapy and him didn't care less when during the end of their junior year when she decided to move to Stormlands to be with her new boyfriend, Robert Baratheon, future politician, was proof to her.

Women and men would throw themselves at him still. By walking seductively, by entering in group projects as him. Some of them are even willing to do his part for assignments for him. Brienne was glad, he declined and did it himself with the help from her. They even once slept on the library floor to finish his business term paper.

Once, when they had their monthly movie hangout- usually after practice or either one of them just submitted a paper- Jaime was in the mood for a romcom and their local cinema had a re-screening for _Some Kind of Wonderful_ and Jaime was _obsessed_ with that movie.

(Personally, Brienne thought that movie needed more character development.)

A girl, Brienne recognised her as the frat Kappa Kappa Chi, was at the theatres as well. Brienne distinguished a lot of people who wanted Jaime and the girl was one of them. This came at being Jaime's best friend.

The girl pretended to trip just so Jaime would have to catch her. It had been dramatic, seeing the popcorn the girl had been holding, flew up and hit the people who sat in front of them. Jaime barely noticed but by giving her space to stand herself. It was embarrassing to watch because Brienne knew the intent of the girl. Not for Jaime though. He'd barely noticed, never reacted. 

Sometimes, if the blatant flirting turned into a desperation to get his attention was too much to ignore, he would nicely but strongly request space. He couldn’t be less interested. 

It seemed he went completely disinterested altogether after Cersei and focused on their team.

Jaime was the golden boy, despite his sordid past. KLU's best player after Arthur Dayne almost two decades ago. Was already scouted for the major leagues alongside Sandor and Jon Snow to be into Westeros Dragons.

There was no place for her in his golden life, unless as his best friend.

And players don't have ugly friends of the opposite sex, let alone girlfriends. 

"So why are you here?" She tried to dismiss her thoughts. "I thought you hung out with Adam or went camping with Tyrion or something."

"Adam has to sleep early to meet his grandparents tomorrow morning. And Tyrion has a date tomorrow. With Tysha. He needs his beauty sleep tonight."

Ah, the pretty girl that Tyrion has a crush on _forever_ since they were the only 15-year-olds in the advanced PhD program.

"And you?"

He gave her that _stupid_ , cocky, pretty smile. "And my date is with you." He said simply. If she didn't know him well, she would've blush.

"I still have one paper left, _Jayjay_."

Him being so pretty, cringed prettily. "Gods, don't call me that." The front of his tied hair fell gracefully, cupping his chiselled jaw. Jaime needed a haircut before their graduation and _before_ Tywin himself dragged to his expensive barber and shaved his head off.

Thinking about it, he would be pretty bald too.

”You and me tomorrow then? Come _on.”_ He said when he saw Brienne’s expression. Usually, she would sleep the whole day after an exam. Brienne wasn’t the type who studied a whole night or stayed up, drinking shots of coffee. She didn’t believe in torturing herself every time when she had to study. With both games and intense practices, she used to plan ahead; midterms the same time as the season? _Fine_ , She would play a good game, go home and study for an exam a week (at least three days) early and went to practice the next day.

No big deal, even it was _exhausting_. Which, she would sleep it off- hibernating really. But since she knew Jaime, he would always seem to know her schedule.

“My house. Only two of us. No Tyrion, and I let you pick at least two movies.” He begged. “ _Please_.” Given that stupid stare again, hands on his face, elbows on the table, mimicking that lovey-dovey stare at her. But more intense; _accusing_ , digging, thinking.

Lately, Jaime has been looking at her weird. Especially this year, starting more frequently when their season started.

He had been staring at her _a lot_. 

**** It was the kind of stare he did when they would eat lunch or dinner together, or watch movies. Just doing normal, relaxing things. Lately, that stare expanded during their practices too. This stare was like that but more serious...or intense? She didn’t know. It made her feel weird.

She suspected that he stared at her like that for some weird dumb-Jaime’s telepathic theory thing. It was a week away from their final match with Sunspear League after all. Trying to strengthen their teamwork.

Coach Mormont has been a bit harsh to the team even since Kingsguard got into the semifinals. Sunspear has Oberyn Martell, who compared to the best players in college history, he was better if not tied to Jaime Lannister. So the coach got worked up.

Chewing on the beetroot of the borscht, she stared back, albeit weaker. 

You cannot say no to Jaime, really. Especially when he stared at you like that. With his _stupid_ pretty eyes. 

Especially when you had a crush on him.

She sighed. “Alright.”

“Yes!! That’s my Bri.” Jaime smiled, "I will buy you breakfast at Hot Pie's." 

That got her.

"Blueberry pancake with butterscotch syrup?" She mumbled.

"Your favourite. Extra pancake." He tugged off his tied hair and shook his head.

He did that a _lot_ in front of her too. She frowned, thinking of her limp and short hair. Even if she grew it out, it wouldn't be as pretty as Jaime’s.

“Better go before the warden drags me.” He drummed the table before he stood and took his leave. “And oh! Stay back at my house too. Bring your skincare!” He said that when he neared the door, which all the pupils could hear.

She blushed.

**\-------**

****** ** **B** rienne woke to a ray of bright morning light cutting across the bed, the curtains not quite closed. She felt heavy, hungover with how much beer she and Jaime drank last night, arguing over what movies they should watch. They spent almost an hour deciding which film deserved their free time. They decided on Uncut Gems and A Walk to Remember (Brienn’s choices), and When Harry Met Sally and 13 going on 30 (Jaime’s).

Groggy, Brienne tried to move and registered the arm draped over her chest. The body pressed against her side. Soft hair tickling under her chin. She turned her head, just enough to see that his eyes were still closed. Jaime still smelled like his expensive deodorant and his musk cologne he always wore to school.

Brienne was in his bed with his borrowed short and band shirt on, while Jaime changed to his boxers and shirtless. It was all so familiar now for both of them to be like this. 

Only a selected few Jaime would invite to his house to hang out (only her and Addam) but usually she was regular. They would watch movies, discussing their practices and strategies. Sometimes they studied here when the library was packed during exam season. 

Jaime bought her a toothbrush and her shampoo and was already placed in his bathroom. He even bought her a collection of skincare products. But because it was expensive as heck that Brienne took it home and kept it (It has _real_ gold specks in them!). 

She didn't bother to bring her spare clothes every time she went to sleepover in his house though (only her bra and panties). His clothes fit her well despite her having broader shoulders and long legs. And he always insisted on wearing them. 

Groaning and head spinning, Brienne rummaged for her phone on the side table like she knew it would be placed by Jaime the night before and gazed at the time. It was almost nine-thirty.

She allowed herself to run a hand lightly over his hair as she whispered, “Jaime.” 

"Hmm?"

He stretched and settled against her more firmly as his eyes were slowly open. "You promised me breakfast." She whispered. “And I have to meet Marg and Sansa after.” Both of the girls finished their midterms early and went to Highgarden to visit Oleanna. Marg informed that Oleanned gave her a lot of goodies for Brienne to get more energetic for the final game. The old lady was a huge fan of the Kingsguard.

vJaime’s eyes blinked a few times before they focused on her. “Stay with me,” he mumbled. His body heat still warmed her when she felt his fingers glided across her stomach even with only her shirt as the barrier. "Tell your friend to back off for today. I will cook you breakfast." He shifted and flexed his hand, but still didn’t move. The steady rise and fall of his chest against her side matched her breathing. 

"You're shit at cooking. And I'm meeting Marg and Sansa." Jaime practically purred when Brienne ran her fingers through his hair more evidently, letting the silky strands slide between her fingers. 

Jaime looked up at her with hopeful eyes. "Can we stay all morning like this? And I will _not_ try to be shit at cooking. And _you_ are a shittier cook." She couldn’t deny that. She never has the patience in the kitchen.

It was tempting to watch Jaime cook though. "If you burn one thing, I will walk to Hot Pie myself and I will get my pancakes.” She should text Mar and Sansa. “And I will text the girls.”

"Come here." He snuggled at her tighter. For a long moment, neither one of them moved, and from this view, Brienne couldn't help but look at him: the elegant lines of his cheekbones and jaw, the shaggy ends of his hair that should've been cut weeks ago. 

When Jaime has fallen asleep again, Brienne texted Margery. Apologising for the suddenly cancelled plan.

**_Apology accepted. Bang him. I support you. YOU GO, GIRL!!!! 🍆👌 👀_ **

Even Sansa texted her barely a minute after Marg: 

**_😳😳😳😳😳 I am D-Y-I-N-G for this. I've witnessed this ship for yEARSSSS!!! KISS ALREADY BY THE SEVENS!!!!! 🤧🤧🤧_ **

Brienne sighed and went to the chatroom that included all three of them. 

**_Never will happen. We are just friends._ **

Because there was no way Jaime liked her like that. Because Jaime has treated her like best buds for years.

And because Brienne always liked boys who can never like her back.

**\-------**

**T** he final game ended up with a fistfight between Sunspear League and Kinguards. 

More specifically between Ronnet Connington and Jaime Lannister.

Faced with 80 yards and a deficit of under seven points with a championship on the line is a daunting task. That only the most strategic and bravest competitors in the college football league are capable of handling.

Sunspear League was invincible with Oberyn Martell. Talented to a fault. He was also a very handsome player with dark hair and mischievous eyes. Yet no one informed her that guy was an extreme flirt.

Brienne couldn’t help but blush with his blatant flirting with her. Even she bet it was his tactic to put her off when the game starts.

“Hey, dude. _Back off._ ” Jaime practically growled at Oberyn after he kissed Brienne’s hand instead of shaking it. Oberyn gave Jaime a playful smirk.

“Your girl?” Jaime shuttered to answer when Oberyn gave Jaime a flying kiss. “For you too, pretty boy.” and continued to shake hands with other Kinguards while Jaime blanched.

“He is very pretty, isn’t he?” She joked.

Jaime narrowed his eyes at her. “I’m prettier.” That made her laugh.

“Well, what do we have here? Brienne the Beauty. Laughing still like _that_ too.” A sleazy voice and sleazier person came in front of her with another come after.

 _Fuck_ , she has mentally prepared for this ever since she found out they were in this team. 

Calmly she said, “Connington. Hunt.” without hiding her disgust from her voice.

“Though you would be prettier in college. Now you really are one of the boys now.” If she could, she would judo flip him. She remembered some moves but from what she learned in high school, it was not worth it.

“And who are you commenting to our Ace?” Jaime was closer beside her. He heard those words. She told him sparsely about her past. 

“Ron Connington.” 

“Huh? Never heard that name. Now back off before you’re sorry.” Jaime’s voice was eerily calm. Brienne saw that Ron wanted to retaliate but they heard the whistle blown, announcing the game was starting soon.

“Hunt.” Hyle let out his hand but Jaime dismissed it as he stared intensely at Ron. Winning the eye contact as Ron walked away to shake hands with the others. Hyle tried to lighten up the mood. “We’re from the same team in high school.”

“But you three are not _friends_.” Jaime reminded Hyle as he smiled his charming smile. She told Jaime about the name Ron and Hyle had called her but not the bet because she knew Jaime. He would've attacked both of them like a lion he was. “Now move on, Spears,” Jaime said. “We are going to beat your asses.”

And beat their asses they did.

Even when Ron taunted her every time she passed by him or tried to tackle her. He was an idiot, and she knew how Ron played. Even when Hyle came as a second in after Oberyn got tackled badly by Sandor. She took it as her advantage.

Their divisional playoff game got off to a relatively normal start, but late in the second quarter, Jaime and Brienne were the ones who were invincible.

Sunspears relied a lot on Oberyn. And with him on the chair, Brienne saw that Sunspears’ defence didn't line up properly. She alertly noticed an opening, faked the spike and then threw the ball to Jaime for the game-winning touchdown.

Kingsguard won this season. And for three years.

Pod and Jon congratulating Brienne. Addam patted her back with Loras messing up her hair. Sandro grunted at her, a way to congratulate her. They all then went to Jaime at the end of the field. 

Her career as a football player was ending.

She stood alone on the field full of people, lights, cameras and cheers and breathed in the smell of wet grass and cold air.

Football was a sport she was good at. She was told she was talented because of her build and she took the sport to get scholarships.

Yet, despite all, it was time to stop. All those years of playing, the only time she had a good time was in college. With Kingsguard. With Jaime.

And if she was honest, she couldn’t play this game anymore without him.

“Hey-!” Hyle came to her. Still looking the same, Hyle was the only one she remembered that was almost nice to her. Then the bet happened. They could be friends if he wasn’t so desperate to be accepted as pals in their team.

“Um, good game.” He let out a hand. Being brave, Brienne shook it. “You too.”

She’s quitting football and she would quit feeling hatred for this guy too. She had a whole life ahead of her. And she wouldn’t let her bitter childhood ruin it for her.

Then the shouts happened.

Near the end of the field, a pretty golden head moved rapidly towards a redhead.

“Oh shit, what the fuck Ron did now?” Hyle muttered and ran towards the chaos. With an intense beating heart, she followed.

“What's the matter, pretty boy?” Ron kept on taunting even Hyle dragged him backwards. “Fucking that cow so good that you de-”

Jaime attacked.

There were too many noises. Too many lights. Too many people.

Brienne couldn’t breathe. “Jaime! Stop!” She got between both of the guys and pushed Jaime from Ron. “Get off Bri! That piece a shit needs a blow in his face!” He grunted and managed to lose from her grip.

There was nothing that could stop Jaime when he fought back. But she tried. Ron was a fucking feral too, still taunting even though blood oozing out from his mouth and nose, and he was losing. Their teammates flock around, Addam and Jon dragging Jaime back with Oberyn helping Hyle.

The cameras and lights blinded her vision.

“Fuck you Lannister!” Ron was dragged farther from them.

“Say that again you fucking piece of shit and I will fucking-“

“I bet all you fuckers fucking this cow.” Ron screeched at the Kingsguard, looking directly to Brienne, smiling. “And you fuck her so good isn’t it, Kingslayer? You would’ve won the bet willing fuck the cow-“

Jaime got loose from their teammates’ grips and ran to Ron.

But he stopped midway. 

Brienne preceded him.

She didn’t know what had happened but now Ron was on her feet, crying holding his hand, and his eyes were black.

“Don’t fucking call him Kingslayer, you loser.” Her voice was shaking but she’s stood there, posture straight. All eyes were on her; even Hyle was gulping at her sight. She saw Oberyn trying to hide his laugh. Addam and Loras laughed louder with Pod giving her a thumbs up. Sandro and Jon clapped their hands.

Jaime looked at her in awe. 

Realising what she did, she gasped.

_Oh Gods, I judo flipped him!_

**\-------**

__

**A** nd here they were, three days after the game. Fulfilling their punishment schedule. Just finished clearing the tackle wheels and dummies. 

It would rain soon.

And they were _still_ cleaning up the field. Now they were walking around the big field collecting cones.

"You don't have to attack him. I can handle it." Brienne said for the third time in the last two hours.

And by the last two hours, two days, Jaime had been quiet. Not this evening apparently.

"By ignoring him _then_ unconsciously decided to break his arm, you mean?”

She stared at him. She deserved that jest. Both of them deserved to be here from what happened to Ron.

Jaime has bruises on his jaw, but Ron lost two of his lower teeth, shattered jaw. With the addition, Brienne broke his arm.

If it wasn’t for Ron starting the fight first, slut-shaming Brienne and provoking Jaime, they would’ve been suspended. Lucky for them, everyone saw what happened and even some of the Sunspears mates were on their sides. And _they_ won the championship so it meant lighter sentences.

It also meant two months of only two of them cleaning the field after practice.

Even though the season has ended, practices still went on. Kingsguard has already had their freshmen ready to sharpen their skills. With Jaime, Addam, Loras and her being seniors, Kingsguard is losing many of their key players and coach Mormont needed all the knowledge and talent to help the freshies.

Their silence was deafening. Jaime didn’t approach her for two days. Mostly because both of them tend to hibernate after a big game and both of them were too stubborn to admit how rash they were.

When Jaime spoke, he _really_ spoke.

"Ron is a fucking bitch. It wasn't for all of us being there, I would've punched him to a pulp."

"And risking your career?" She knew there was the only chance for him to enjoy playing football before Tywin dragged him to the corporate evil.

"Jaime,” She sighed. “His bullying doesn't affect me at all." 

“I knew full well it was traumatising."

"But I'm _fine_."

"But I'm _not_." He threw the cones he collected on the grass, angry. "You need to accept I will defend you. I am your friend. You would do the same to me." He huffed at her and angrily picked them back up. 

"I do, and I thank you." She huffed too, focusing her eyes as the cones she had been piled up early in her hands, unlike Jaime’s. "But you don't need to punch him so hard and jeopardize your future. Thank Gods we got this instead of suspension."

"What if I wanted to punch him so hard because he said some fucked up shit?"

"About congratulation you for fucking me?" She knew the idea of them being together would disgust him. “You know it's not true and you-”

"What about the bet then?” She went quiet. 

Jaime looked at her, hands on his waist, trying to calm his anger. “Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“It’s not important, Jaime.”

“It is. They hurt you, Bri. They put a bet on you.”

“It was years ago. And words are wind.”

“You know that shit’s bullshit. I saw the way you reacted when Ron came to you calling that name. I _know_ you.” 

“It shouldn't be a big deal.” She tried to refocus on the _cones_. The sooner she finished this, the sooner she could leave. “I’ve been hearing that every time in high school. I’ve faced that and _left high school_. I’m not the same girl as back then. I can protect myself.”

“And what about Hyle? Can you protect yourself from guys like that? Would you date him now since he _redeems_ himself?”

“First of all, ew.” She grunted. “And doesn’t mean a guy _looks_ at me and asks me out, that I would date them. I'm not desperate.”

“I saw him, chasing you after the game. I saw the way he was looking at you while you played when he sat there like a pathetic guy he is.” He came closer. “Like that Wilding. The same way.”

“By the Sevens, Jaime!” Picking up the last cone, she was trying to leave. He started to get on her nerves with these stupid questions. “Stop changing topics. We’re talking about how _both_ of us fucked Ron. And stop asking me questions about boys! It’s not like you’re my boyfriend.”

 _Fuck_.

She mentally smacked herself at the last sentence she let out.

Like, _of course,_ Jaime would ask about it. She was his friend and he worried about her. Especially him knowing about the bet.

But it was too late to take back the words and she was tired and not in the mood to fight his wit.

She turned, heading to the storeroom with hands full of cones, not able to look at his too pretty face more. But Jaime yanked her back toward him. She felt his fingers flex around her arm, press harder, grip outright.

She spun in a half-circle and slammed into him, her cones fell from her hands.

She could feel his lungs expand against her chest. He stared, at her eyes, then her mouth, and back again. She vaguely thought she should step back when she realized her breasts brushed against him.

He lowered his lids entirely and squeezed his eyes shut with force, and to her shock, said, "Date me.”

She blinked. “What?”

His eyes popped open. Their vivid colour was shocking, so _intense_. He swallowed. The grip on her arm tightened until it was nearly painful.

"Be my girlfriend.” He said. His voice sounded as if he was in pain.

The rain fell. 

They stood there on the open field of KLU, raining slowly pouring more rapidly. She was more mortified than she’d ever been all her life. And they were sweaty and now they were soaking wet.

“W-What?” She asked again. Maybe she heard him wrong. Maybe her exhaustion deluded her thoughts. 

Was Jaime asked to be his girlfriend?

Was she in a simulation?

Was this a joke? 

Worse, a _bet?_

His expression changed. She did not understand this one. He stared. He swallowed and blinked. “I want you to be _my_ girlfriend. I want you to date _me_.”

She said nothing. She didn’t know what to say. She was fifty steps behind in processing things. She wanted to ask him again because this cannot be true.

“Wha-”

Jaime let out a breath that carried a strange sound within it, choked and garbled. Dramatic.

He kissed her. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing to say but work has been making my self-esteem lower and I've read five books this week because that how sad I am.


	3. After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So tell me how the fuck was I supposed to not fall in love with you?!” The last sentence came out breathless, his hands fisted on his side, head cocked to her, angry and in agony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut.
> 
> 9/19/21: Edited. Originally it was only 3 chapters fic too so I might as well stick to it.

**After**

_**Brienne**_ took a long shower to wash away the dirt and the rain. She was still shaking from what happened and was confident it was all a dream until she could see the pain from his eyes.

In the end, she was always good at running away.

“What do you mean he kissed you?” Margaery half-shrieked as Brienne shushed her via phone, on her way rushing back to her dorm. It was near seven and pupils started to pile up in the building.

“I- I was pissed at him for being annoying and he mentioned Hyle and _then_ I said he didn’t deserve to question me because he wasn’t my boyfriend and _then_ he said that he wanted me to be his girlfriend and I was so shocked that I couldn’t think and he _kissed_ me!” Brienne was out of breath. She inhaled deeply and sighed.

This even sounded ridiculous to her. Just not as ridiculous as Jaime wanting to kiss her. Brienne could practically feel Margaery rolled her eyes at her “Okay. Sure. Let’s pretend he accidentally smashed his face against yours.”

The footsteps came into Margaery’s side. Brienne heard her explain to Sansa the situation. “ _Brienne of Tarth!_ ” Sansa screeched with an addition Margery whispering ‘Later’.

Brienne sighed again. Unlocking her door.

Margaery’s voice was inscrutable. “Okay, so what happened after he kissed you?”

Brienne sighed _again_ , letting herself slide off the door once she got in and sat on the floor, knees to her chest. She was shivering from the rain and her shorts were soaked that she could see her freckles through the white fabric. 

Brienne’s head was empty after what happened that the only way was to get out of the situation.

“I left.” She said, muffled into her knees.

“You left?” Margaery said, incredulous.

“Yes,” She mumbled. “Then I called you and asked if you could meet me for a girl’s night. So can you come?”

“I can barely hear you and no, I can’t come. I’m meeting my grandmama,” Margaery said dryly. 

“Same, but with my mom,” Sansa added. Brienne groaned.

“Okay, so you left. He just let you leave?”

Brienne sighed, stood up again. Her face was on fire. “I,”

“I, what?”

“I pushed him,” _hard_ , she said, “and ran away.”

Sansa gasped, _“Brienne of Tarth!”_

She could picture Margaery was trying not to laugh at her and scowled, “I was freaking out! He kissed me and I ran before he could say anything else!”

Brienne plucked at the collar of her shirt. “Which is why I’m drenching wet in my dorm,” She mumbled.

“Girl, you should be wet for other reasons,” Sansa commented bluntly.

“Oh my gods,” Margaery muttered under her breath, then again. “By the Sevens! You could be having amazing sex right now with the most gorgeous man in KLU and probably in the country, and who _definitely_ is heads-over-heels for you and you are here complaining to us.”

Brienne gaped “He wasn’t—I mean, I’m not—” Brienne spluttered, unable to convey what Margaery meant—no one had wanted to have sex, amazing or otherwise, with her _ever_. Let alone someone like Jaime. _Let alone_ heads-over-heels for her.

“Come on Brinny, he confessed to you to be his girlfriend and he kissed you! What more proof do you want?”

“But he- and- I am-”

“Take a shower Brienne. Calm your nerves and then meet him. You gotta deal with this either way.” 

“Then you both can do it later,” Sansa added.

“But-”

“Goodbye, Brinny. Don’t be a coward and enjoy the sex.” She could barely utter a word when Margery signed off.

Coward. Shit. Margaery knew just how to manipulate her.

So here she was standing in the shower. Trying to not think about it.

But she couldn’t _not_ think about it.

If she was not ugly and actually had working brain cells, she would’ve kissed Jaime back in an instance and announced to him that she liked him all this time too.

But it was too late now. Jaime would be upset. She had hurt him. Badly.

She couldn’t lose her best friend. And she was dazed that she was convinced, as the water hit her skin, that it was a joke.

But.

She knew Jaime.

_Shit._

Brienne was convinced that she would never see him again. And the thought hurt more than if all of this was actually a joke.

Hells, why she liked to make things so complicated. Why would she act normal for once?

**\-------**

**S** he’d just put on her white shirt and her sleeping shorts when there was a knock at the door. 

She expected Margery and Sansa coming for a girl’s night, actually cancelling their initial plans for her. Brienne wanted to sulk surrounded by the girls and watch The Hobbit and seeing Thranduil’s pretty face to soothe her stupid self.

But the way the person knocked was recognisable that she froze.

He knocked again. “I know you’re in there. I saw your lights under the door." The warden probably just let him in again.

"You can't run from me forever, Bri and I don't care if I will get dragged from here. You better open before I make a scene-"

She opened the door and stared at him hard. He was dry. Only his long hair showed he took a shower before coming here. He wore his fitted dark jeans and his red and white jersey with #7 attached on the front and the back. Jaime moved her to the side so he could wedge himself inside the entryway. He leaned back against the door, closing it, his gaze daring her to toss him out.

“What is it?” She muffled, unnerved by the way he gave her a once-over after he realized she wasn’t going to forcibly remove him.

Her shoulders slumped, her insecurities eating her alive. She dropped her gaze to the floor, mumbling something unintelligible as she thought longingly of her bedroom in Tarth and her fluffy duvet and possibly hiding underneath it forever. 

Jaime's head turned around inspecting her dorm room; her modest size bed, the old but practical study wooden table and her bedside table; all in different colours and zero aesthetic. Then, he turned to look at her.

His stare was boring a hole straight through her that she unconsciously pinned herself at the wall of her room.

“Look," He said. "I know I was impulsive that I shocked you and I _deserved_ to be shoved. I’m sorry. But, I want to know; If you are not feeling this,” He said fiercely, gesturing between their bodies, “Just say so. I can handle it.”

He was lying. Brienne knew him and his eyes betrayed his anger.

Brienne felt her eyes widen at his cracked tone. Jaime has always been a force to be reckoned with. Ever so confident and daring and rude even he didn’t mean to. And he felt deeper and _so much_ than anyone she knew.

He was a sensitive person inside. Emotional and protective over the ones he cared. She knew her running away without explanation crushed him.

She needed to stop being a coward.

She exhaled. 

"I… you had Cersei….." was all she could think of. Cersei and the kissing under the bleachers. Cersei, his sister and the slap. Therapy and their eventual friendship. 

_So much of not being a coward. Mentioning his sister and also ex._

"That ended almost two years ago," He said, almost a growl, "and I was... _messy_. Terribly fucked up."

"When?" She didn’t need to ask further. He knew what she meant. _When do you like me?_

"I don’t know,” He _actually_ growled. “I just do and I am fully aware when I do.”

"But you're... you." Brienne managed, waving a hand at him. _Golden boy with a golden heart. Talented, pretty, charming. Funny._

 _Loveable_. 

"And I'm-“

"Perfect?" He interrupted, and he sounded like he was about to break. 

"Smart, brave and the kindest person I've ever met. You’re a hard worker, and breathtaking, diligent. And you're _true_ and strong, and talented, and a _fucking force_ , and have the most beautiful eyes I’ve ever seen. And you deserved to get scouted in the major lead as I did. Fuck them for not to just because you’re a girl. You are the best thing that ever happened to me. You make me _feel_ things and you made me whole and happy. So tell me how the fuck was I supposed to _not_ fall in love with you?!” The last sentence came out breathless, his hands fisted on his side, head cocked to her, angry and in agony.

The world was flipping outside down. But it also wasn’t. 

She looked at Jaime, nothing changed: he was still snarky, smart, unfairly pretty and his skin more golden with her only yellow bedside table light lit up the room.

He was her best friend. Charming, smarter than he ever got credit for, kind, and soft-hearted Jaime. Lovable Jaime. 

“So, can you just tell me what you’re feeling so I can leave?” He pursed his lips, and his shoulders went stiff as if he was bracing for a Linebreaker to tackle him. Except the Linebreaker was ready to attack him was her answer.

He was still Jaime, and he loved her, and she loved him, after all the months quietly and painfully accepting her fate.

He was two steps away from her. So she moved to him, and he tensed, visibly unsure of what to expect. She cleared her throat. 

“Stay still,” she said, cupping his face with her big hands, “We should continue the moment before I pushed you,” and then she kissed him. 

She was sure that she screwed up until he walked her back until she was pressed against the wall again. Jaime’s mouth pressed firmly against hers, his fingers sliding into her hair. She was startled at the unfamiliar sensation, the way she felt surrounded with Jaime’s arms on either side of her.

She kissed him back clumsily, and he didn’t seem to care. He wrapped his arms around her. She folded hers across his shoulders which drew him flush against her, lips to legs. He opened his mouth slightly, forcing hers open, too, and she let him.

His hand slid up, along her side, over her shoulder blade with fingers tracing the crease between the bone and the muscle, and she shivered against him and opened her mouth wider.

At some point, his hands slipped beneath the hem of her shirt to caress the small of her back, and she froze. Jaime pulled back, looking confused, and Brienne took a moment to drink him in. His eyes glittered in the dim light, dark with just a thin ring of bright green around his blown pupils. His mouth was kiss-swollen, a sheen left behind as he licked his lips. His chest was heaving, just the way she knew hers was, pressed against him with every inhale she took. She noticed his groin. 

“What’s wrong?” He rasped out as she met his gaze once more, looking at her hungrily. “Are you going to push me and run away again?”

“N-no,” she stuttered at his challenge, licking her bottom lip. His eyes sharpened, watching the movement. “It’s just…boys are not allowed in girl’s dormitories.”

They were so close she could feel his breath fanning her face, his chest rising and falling against her fingers. She wondered if she’d ruined the moment.

But Jaime chuckled in his usual pretty way and then he leaned in to kiss her again.

This time, _hard_ , impatient, desperate. This time, she kissed him back like she always intended, despite her insecurities and doubts.

He was kissing her, and his cock was hard on her thigh, and he was not pretending any of it. She could tell. 

She knew him.

He wrapped his hot palm around her neck and bit at her lips as he switched sides, holding her head with the hand and claiming her mouth hard and deep until she couldn’t breathe anymore. He stopped, or paused, raising his head a bit as he sucked in air, too. His nose brushed hers. He pressed his lips at the corner of her mouth, her cheek, her jaw. 

“Am I your boyfriend now?”

She felt as if she had vertigo, barely in control of her body and dizzy and breathless. His tongue slid against the delicate skin of her neck. “Yes,” she said, breathless.

Then his mouth was back on hers because she’d threaded her fingers into his hair and pulled him up.

His hands grazed over her back and lower, until they planted themselves firmly over her ass. She gasped when Jaime grasped her behind her thighs and carried her. She instantly wrapped her legs about his waist, afraid to fall as he pushed her more firmly on the wall.

Her mind played around her worries, thinking she was big and heavy and not feminine until he let out some obscene guttural sound from the back of his throat; “I’m strong enough,” grinding into her thigh, hard, and he was everywhere.

She clutched his shoulders for balance as he walked her backwards to her bed, his lips never leaving her mouth, her neck.

“Jaime,” She whispered, right before he claimed her mouth again, easing her back to the modest bed at the end side of the room. 

The bed barely fit their tall frames and _oh_ , with the cool mattress beneath her, the hot, hard press of his body above her as he settled between her legs, it was so much to take in.

She ripped her mouth away, taking in deep, shuddering breaths as she felt him, grinding between her legs, the seam of her sleep pants rubbing against her as well. She felt a warm, deep glow building in the pit of her stomach.

Jaime was kissing her neck as she ran her hands under his shirt over his back and shoulders, wanting to feel more that he took off of his shirt quickly. She wanted more, more, _more_ ,- of his skin, his teeth, his hands, his taste.

Brienne hesitated when his fingers fumble with the hem of her shirt.

“It’s okay,” he murmured, knowing her. Knowing her inferiority she felt with her looks. 

Jaime lowered his head as he pushed the hem up a couple of inches, running his tongue over the strip of bare skin he’d revealed. “It’s okay,” he said again, working his way back up her body, catching the tip of one cloth-covered breast between his teeth and flicking it with his tongue, dampening the fabric there.

“Jaime,” She whimpered, arching against him mindlessly, squirming beneath him.

Jaime groaned against her breast, grinding back against her. She fumbled with the hem of her shirt, pulling it over her head in one quick motion. It took all her willpower not to cross her arms over herself.

She searched for any signs of revulsion from his face. She saw none, Jaime’s eyes fixated on her breasts with rapt attention. He reached out to span them with both hands, rolling her nipples between thumb and forefinger. And then his mouth joined his fingers. Brienne locked her ankles behind his back as his cock ground against her, his mouth pulling at her flesh. She felt hazy and euphoric; that glow burning brighter and brighter inside her, Jaime’s moans, the wet sounds of his lips on her body ringing in her ears.

“Jaime,” She moaned, her fingers clenching in the hair at the back of his head. His hips were still grinding against her harder, his movements a little jerky. He moaned in response, the vibrations rumbling against her, and that warm, glowing feeling burst inside her in rippling waves, her back arching, her fingers tightening in Jaime’s hair. He was grinding even harder against her now, all rhythm gone, until he let loose a loud, long groan against her breast. His hips stuttered the last few times against hers before he collapsed against her, his breath hot and damp against the bare skin of her chest.

He was back hovering, giving her soft kisses after both pulling in shuddering lungsful for the next few minutes.

She tilted her face back, just enough to see his eyes. She stared, just for a moment. 

“I am your girlfriend,” She stated, though it was supposed to be a question. 

He chuckled, lightly, almost just a huff. “Yes, you are. Officially. And I want you.” and he was kissing her until her body didn’t care what it felt as long as he was still touching her. 

He stopped, gravelly whispering, “But not here. Come home with me. Tyrion’s out with Tysha and we have a lot of things to discuss.”

“Okay,” she mumbled.

**\-------**

**T** hey didn't immediately pounce at each other.

The night was young, and both were terribly hungry.

He came in his jeans and his jersey was damp from their intense make-out session that Brienne took out a freshly washed shirt and pyjama pants for him to wear.

Jaime drove her to get Hot Pie's and planned to watch a movie at his house. Brienne wanted to rewatch the third The Hobbit movie even though Jaime claimed it was shit.

It was a usual thing for them to do; laughing and singing along in the radio, having Hot Pie's specials for dinner. Her staying back with him at his house, did whatever good friends did if they slept over at their friend’s place.

But it was also different, with Jaime's hand placed on her thigh; lazily slid back and forth from her upper thigh to her knee, and the way he would take her hand every time the car stopped at a junction and kiss her knuckles on the way to his place.

Once they arrived, they went upstairs to his room, sitting on the floor, backed by his bed frame. Brienne started to eat her food vigorously as Jaime searched for the movie. They ate and talked and laughed like usual until she was too full to finish her food.

Then when she was already engrossed when Thranduil appeared in the third half of the movie, Jaime called her name from her side.

She barely turned when Jaime grabbed her nape and kissed her. Furiously. Longingly. Wanting.

They kissed and kissed as Jaime eased her to straddle on his lap. He tasted like his chocolate pudding he ate.

She felt a flash of heat explode in her gut at his wanton touches, her hands clutching at his back, his bicep, his hair. He appeared to be happy to hold her weight, using his arm to ground her on his hardening cock. 

They undressed slowly in time. His hand busying to untying her sleeping pants, her shirt already inches up near the underside of her breasts.

His fingers were clumsy with desire, and she pushed him slightly away to help things along. As soon as her shirt was off he leaned down and pressed his mouth against her breast, sucking her nipple between his lips, and Brienne shouted at the feeling.

"Jaime, bed," she mumbled when she felt her body threatening to give up on her, and he lifted his head and smiled at her.

"Help me take my clothes off," he rasped, pulling up the freshly laundered shirt from his head. 

She slightly lifted herself and cupped his bulge from his pants. Jaime bucked and cursed, then grabbed her wrist. "Brienne, if you touch me like that I'm going to spill before you even get me off my clothes," he explained, pressing his lips to her jaw while he directed her hand to his pants. "And I’ve been wanting to fuck you for months."

They were both naked and stumbling to his extravagant bed that took up most of the room. She had slept here many times, cuddled with him and woke up to the fresh air of the Lannister's proper ventilation built mansion.

This, however, felt _sacred_. Jaime guided her down to lay on his bed and then just stared at her body. She felt the impulse to cover herself again, but the heat in his eyes was unmistakable, and the reverence in his touch when he finally crawled on top of her body to explore. 

Jaime kissed her freckles, traced from the left of her collarbone, her clavicles, jaw, stomach, navel and the ones on her inner thigh. 

He traced them with lips and tongue, mapping them until she was trembling with desire, her breath short and choppy. He licks were slow like he was trying to acclimate to her to the concept, tracing aimless patterns on her thigh. **  
**

"Jaime, what are you doing?" She cried when she felt his breath brushing her sex and looked down to see him smirking up at her from between her legs, his eyes blown. 

"Tasting you." Jaime’s nose nuzzled against her damp hair.

He pressed his lips to her mound and parted her folds with his tongue, and Brienne whimpered at the shivery feeling that took over her. When he flicks his tongue near the top of her entrance, Brienne let out a shaky breath and sunk her fingers into Jaime’s hair.

He repeated the motion, and Brienne arched off the tile and pushed his head against her. Jaime’s chuckle vibrated through her. _“Gods, you taste magnificent._ ”

“J-Jaime,”

She lost herself in the feelings of his tongue and his fingers in that most intimate part of her, gasping for breath when his fingers breached her. 

Jaime rubbed his tongue over her cunt with deliberate, ruinous decadence. The twist of need inside her grew tighter and tighter until the pressure was just too much.

“You’re close, baby.” Jaime tugged her legs so they went over his shoulders, heels resting on his back. “I want to taste your cum.”

Every flick and swipe of Jaime’s tongue created pressure in the pit of her stomach. His hair was tangled between her fingers as she held him where she wanted him. As her cunt clenched, her thighs shook, and a shudder passed through her entire body, making her arch off the tile again. The twist of need inside her grew tighter and tighter until the pressure was just too much. She came with an aching groan.

The sound was short and sharp and shaking, her orgasm hard and inescapable. It ripped through her on a wave of sheer ecstasy, then stuck around, sinking into her bones.

The room was spinning as Jaime loomed over her, one hand braced beside her head. The area around his mouth was sheen from her cum and he was stroking her cunt, lazy touches against her heated skin. 

"I wanted to do that for ages,"

He leaned down and kissed her, slipping his tongue into her mouth when she parts her lips. The taste of herself on his lips makes her ache with desire. 

"Come here," she whispered, seeking his lips with hers and tasting herself on his tongue. "I need you inside, Jaime."

He paused, ready to get up and rushed to Tyrion’s room. "A moment. I'm sure my brother has condoms somewhere."

"No, I want you all. And I've been on pills since freshmen." It was advisable for female athletes to use birth control, which, _at least_ according to Coach Mormont, believed that Brienne could minimize the potential changes in her performance by keeping her hormones stable.

Jaime kissed her again, deeply and desperately, his entire body pressed against hers, skin on skin, and this was the best thing she had ever felt, this was the place she had never believed she could be but couldn't imagine now not being. He moaned against her mouth when his cock brushed against her sex.

"You're wet for me," He said, like a prayer, like praise. 

He pressed his forehead to hers and she clutched his shoulders, feeling her entire body relax under the familiar weight and shape of him. Jaime moaned when he was sheathed in her, buried to the root as she sighed.

It was new to her, a little uncomfortable, but not painful as she pictured it would. Jaime was _here_ , fully sheathed in her, and he was panting against her mouth.

"Fuck, you feel so good. Bri, this feels..."

"Yes," she said, wrapping her legs around his back, urging him on.

Peering into her eyes, he was cataloguing every expression she made. He moved with purpose. Slow and sweet, over her, into her, coaxing her to meet him halfway to join his rhythm. 

Then they moved together, crashing against each other while they kissed.

Brienne felt so tense she believed she would snap in half, her legs crossed behind his back and urging him faster and deeper, while their hands exploring; breasts, arms, rears, hair, as they moved faster and deeper.

Jaime, the reality of his skin against her, of his mouth, leaving trails of fire on her neck, of his breath and his groans and his eyes never leaving her, his gaze completely present in a way she knew he could be seeing nothing and nobody but her.

It was that thought that finished her, trembling in his arms as her climax took her, and she felt him spill inside her; feeling warm and full. 

Jaime then kissed her again, languidly, letting his weight on top of her body completely uncaring of how sweaty and sticky they were.

\-------

**A** s usual, she woke before he did in the morning, and though he was warm and solid and delightful against her, her bladder was insisting on attention. 

When she stepped on the bathroom floor and splashed water on her face after washing her hands, she was well and truly awake. Seized by memories, she recalled what had happened last night.

They spent the whole night coupling, which they would talk after and then he was hungry and desperately needed to be inside her again. There was a lovebite on her neck and a small bruise on her hip. Her lips were still swollen and her hair was everywhere. And she smelled like him,

Once she finished, she slipped back into Jaime's room to burrow under the covers again, watching the growing light play over the brightest highlights in his hair.

He was already cheekily pretending to be asleep. "I know you're awake." She chuckled.

He cracked one eyelid open. Her heart flipped over in her chest even though he was trying to maintain a scowl, it melted into a smile as soon as he got a look at her, bedhead and pillow creases and all. _Beautiful._

Sliding a hand along her thigh, up to her hip. "Morning," he said.

"Morning." She grinned at him. 

He gave a huge yawn, then blinked at her owlishly. "Gods, I'm craving Hot Pie's big breakfast." His voice was sleep-rough and lazy, making heat coil in the pit of her stomach, but there was no way she was letting him know that.

"Run out of energy, old man?" She snorted at him.

"After practice and fucking you senseless all night? I need two heavy breakfast."

She blushed. "I'm thinking," she told him, "We should shower and then go to Hot Pies. It's 9 AM, we still have time."

He smiled beatifically. "I'm good with that," he said and leaned in to kiss her.

When he pulled back, his smile had gone even goofier. "Morning, _baby. Gods,_ I’ve wanted to call you that for ages." 

She couldn't help but blush even deeper. "Tough Tarth, Bri, now baby?"

"Hmm," He purred, snuggled nearer to her. "Girlfriend and _‘my love’_ sounds good too. Remind me to say that when we fuck again."

"We better shower first if we want food." She protested.

“Not when we don't fuck first.” He lopped his arms around her and kissed her good morning again.

Then they curled around each other. Their coupling was gentle this time; the slow rocking of their bodies together in the faint sunlight coming through the curtains. 

She found it was another form of comfort, the way she wrapped her legs over his hips, the way she sighed against the top of his head. It was peace when she came with an aborted groan and held him close when he finally shuddered through his own climax.

\-------

_**Jaime**_ waited for her at the Liberal Arts building. 

He was wearing her Kingsguard jersey with Tarth and #12 written at the back. He couldn’t find his own shirt and found hers in the hamper of his room where she stayed with him two nights ago. Her shirt was a little wider on the shoulders and longer at the torso. But it smelled like her so he didn’t mind a bit.

Jiddy, he took a look at his watch again. She was late, which was pretty unusual. Jaime got free admission from his new coach, Arthur Dayne for Westerosi Dragons versus Essos’ Pythons finals as a welcome gift to his team. Which both were excited to go.

They had been dating for a month already. Two weeks since they made it known. 

They didn’t discuss the specifics on _how_ to make it known, it just so happened Jaime came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek, and said, “Let’s go, baby.” in front of Margaery and Sansa. Whom Sansa screeched, “Finally!” and Margaery announcing she would tell Loras about it.

For their teammates' reactions, however, Addam stated that he thought they had been dated for months but decided to keep it low profile. Loras, Jon and Pod gave them a thumbs up every time he passed by them. Sandor only gave him a gruff.

Just as he thought about calling her, he spotted his really tall girlfriend leaving the building.

For a second, he just stared at her.

Jaime _always_ stared at her, really. He has always had this intense crush for her. When she accepted to date him, his intense crush turned into intense lust and love. It was borderline almost too cringy- according to his teenage brother. Tyrion, who was annoyed that Jaime hadn’t confessed to Brienne and witnessed his older brother’s dumb act whenever Brienne came for a movie night or helping him with assignments. _More_ annoyed when they made it official.

Yeah, he liked staring at his girlfriend; she was tall and muscular, freckles like constellations and has the most beautiful eyes he ever witnessed and he loved her a lot. 

But now, he stared at what she was wearing.

Her dark blue sweater was tied around her waist, and she wore a red and gold jersey with #7 and white letters saying Kingsguard all over her chest and Jaime would bet on it, that his name would be on the back.

On Brienne, the jersey looked pretty tight. The sleeves were too short for her and she tucked on them every few seconds. But other than that, it was actually quite pleasant to see her in fitted and almost tight clothes. It hugged her body, showing off the small curve above her hips, stretching over her chest, making it look bigger.

Jaime grinned like an idiot, solely for the reason that she was wearing his shirt.

“Mine,” he said, as soon as she was close enough to hear him, and pointed at her.

“I know it's yours,” she said, face bright red again. He liked it when he made her blush. 

“Oh, I did not mean the jersey.”

Her face turned even redder and she pulled down the sleeves again. “That’s mine.” she countered back, looking at her feet.

“Oh, I am yours.” He grinned and pulled her down for a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember kids, don't work in corporate :)


End file.
